Sickly
by firegirl131
Summary: Takes place after initiation. Tris had just made Dauntless but isn't feeling too great. She thinks nothing of it but it gets worse later on. Is Tris sick, and what will happen when Peter finds out about Tris? No war fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I read this fanfiction called Weakness by quoththeblackbird and saw the author's note on daring us to right a story where Tris gets sick. So, I decided to write one because there really isn't a lot of fanfictions where Tris gets sick and Tobias takes care of her. I hope you all like this story!**

**I do not own Divergent; Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe what I saw when I looked at the board. I came in first; I was officially a Dauntless member now. My friends, Christina and Will, made it too but I was upset when I saw Peter's name on the board. At least Molly and Drew didn't make it so that makes me feel a little relieved. I saw Tobias walked up to me and I smiled at him.

"Do you think a hug would give away too much?" Tobias asked once he got to me.

"You know what? I really don't care." I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Tobias wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. We continued to kiss until I heard a small cough behind me. We parted and I turned around to see Christina and Will standing there. Will's mouth was hanging open and Christina had an eyebrow raised with a small smirk playing on her lips. I knew that by the look on Christina's face meant that she and I needed to talk. "I have to go," I said, looking back at Tobias.

"You're coming to the party right?" Tobias asked; I was taken back by that. "What party?"

"Zeke's throwing a party for those who made initiation, it starts around 8. Will I see you there?"

Before I could respond, Christina answered for me, "Of course she'll be there." I turned to Christina and glared at her, which she returned with a look that says you-are-going-to-the-party-whether-you-like-it-or-not.

"I'll see you tonight," I told Tobias then gave him a quick peck on the lips. Christina grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dorms. Once we arrived, we sat on a bed and Christina turned to me.

"I want you to be completely honest with me, Tris," stated Christina and I nodded for her to continue. "Did you sleep with Four just to bump up your rank?"

That was the second time today that I was taken back. "No! Christina, you know that I worked hard to get my rank. I will never go so low as to sleep with an instructor to boost up my rank."

Christina stared at me for a second before she smiled. "Ok, I know you're not lying so I'm fine with it. When did you and Four start dating?"

"It was a little after Peter, Al, and Drew attacked me at the Chasm. We started talking more then we got together."

"Now I have a reason to take you shopping," Christina almost squealed and I sighed. "Come on, Tris; don't you want Four to notice you?" I blushed and Christina smiled even bigger. "Great, it's settled."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"I could tell by your facial expressions."

I groaned as Christina dragged me out of the dorms and towards the stores.

* * *

After hours of shopping and many stores later, Christina and I were heading back to the dorms to get ready for the party. We bought at least 10 shirts, 6 skirts, 4 pairs of high heels, and 5 dresses; I was able to convince Christina to not go into the lingerie store.

Once we got back to the dorms, Christina pulled me to one of the beds and made me sit down on it. She took out some make-up and started to put it on my face. Afterwards, Christina walked up behind and curled my hair. She then gave me one of the dresses we bought and pushed me into the bathroom to change. I changed and put on the dress then looked at myself in the mirror; shocked by what I saw. In the mirror stood a girl wearing a knee-length, spaghetti strapped black dress with midnight blue sequence around the waist. The dress was low-cut and it showed off my raven tattoos. The silver eye shadow brought out my greyish blue eyes as did the black eyeliner and mascara. My curled hair lay in ringlets around my face. I couldn't believe that this girl was actually me.

Christina came in and stood beside me. She was wearing a strapless red dress with black lace around the top, middle, and end of the dress. Her short black hair was also curled and she wore the same eye shadow. "You look gorgeous!" I smiled then I felt dizzy. My head started spinning and I placed my hand on my head, hoping that would stop it. The spinning only got worse and I had to place my other hand on the counter to steady myself. I stood there for a few minutes until the spinning stopped. "Are you all right?" I looked back and saw Christina staring at me, worry on her face.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," I answered.

"Good, cause there is no way you are missing this party. Now let's go, the party is going to start soon."

I looked at the time and saw it was almost 8. I put on a pair of one-inch black heels while Christina put on three-inch red heels. We walked out of the dorms and headed towards Zeke's apartment. On the way there, I kept getting wolf calls and whistles from other Dauntless men. I blushed bright red while Christina just laughed at me. We arrived at the apartment and Christina knocked on the door. The door opened and Uriah stood there; I could smell the alcohol from him.

"Tris! Christina!" exclaimed Uriah. "Come in, the party has just started!" Uriah stepped aside and let us in. I saw mass bodies pressed together; dancing, drinking, and talking. Uriah left us and he disappeared in the crowd. Christina suddenly turned to me.

"I'm going to find Will, go find your man," Christina said, then left to seek out Will. I squeezed through the crowd while trying to find Tobias at the same time. I got through the crowd and found myself in the kitchen. There weren't as many people here than in the other room, thankfully. I walked over to the counter and saw it lined with drinks; I couldn't tell which was which, they all looked the same.

"You look stunning," a voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around to find Tobias smiling at me. "Thanks." I kissed him then turned back to the drinks. "Do you know which is which?" Tobias chuckled then reached out and grabbed a cup. "Here, this is the only drink that isn't alcoholic."

"Are you sure Zeke or Uriah didn't spike it?"

"Tris, I was here helping them set up for the party and I saw them pouring the drinks. I know which drinks are alcoholic or not."

I nodded and took a sip of my drink. "Did you have a drink?"

"I only had one, I'd rather be aware of my night spent with my beautiful girlfriend."

I smiled then placed my cup back on the counter. I grabbed Tobias's hand and led him back to the crowd to dance.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was either drunk or close to being drunk. Tobias and I wisely stayed away from the drinks so we were the only ones not wasted. We stood in the back and watched everyone make a fool of themselves.

"This would have been funnier if we had a camera right now," said Tobias.

I looked at him. "Can't you just get the tapes from the control room?"

"No, there aren't cameras everywhere in Dauntless."

"Oh." Suddenly, my head started spinning again and I moaned when the spinning turned to pounding. My head felt like someone was taking a hammer and bashing it against my head. I clutched my head as the pounding got worse.

"Tris?" I looked up and saw Tobias's concerned face staring back at me. "Are you ok?"

"My head really hurts."

Tobias wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started to lead me out of the apartment. "I'm fine, Four," I said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I'm not taking any chances."

I sighed and let Tobias lead me to his apartment. On the way, I started to feel cold and my throat started to hurt like crazy. I didn't even realize I was shaking until I felt a jacket placed over my shoulders.

"Four," I moaned but Tobias understood what was going on. He gently picked me up and carried me to his apartment, walking a bit faster this time. We got to the apartment and Tobias opened the door. He kicked the door closed and carried me over to his bed. Tobias laid me down on it and pulled the covers to my chin. He walked off then came back with another blanket and placed that on me as well. Tobias knelt in front of me and placed his hand on my forehead. I sighed as his cool hand lay against my burning forehead.

"Tris, I think you might be sick," Tobias answered, removing his hand.

I let out a weak laugh as my eyes started to close.

"Go to sleep, Tris. I'll take you to the doctor if you aren't better tomorrow."

"Stay with me?" I asked. Tobias stared at me for a moment then moved to sit on the bed next to me. He brought me into his arms and I placed my head on his chest. Tobias kissed my head and I fell asleep minutes later.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. And for those of you who have read my other story, Never Alone, I will try to post another chapter this weekend. Later :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, all! I'm back with another chapter! This chapter is kind of boring and I promise that the next chapter will have more fluff. Hope you like!**

**I don't own Divergent, but kind of wished I did.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with Tobias lying beside me, an arm draped around me. I still felt cold and my head was pounding but now, my stomach was turning. I started to feel nauseous and bile started to creep up my throat. I shot out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. _Just in time,_ I thought before I knelt in front of the toilet and started to throw up last night's dinner. I felt someone pull my hair back and a hand rubbing my back. After I was done throwing my guts out, I leaned back into Tobais's arms and Tobias wrapped his arms around me.

"Guess you're not feeling any better?" he asked. I moaned; I didn't really feel like talking. "I'll take you to a doctor." Tobias got up and then helped me up as well. "Do you want to take a shower before?" I nodded. "Ok, I'll get you something to wear while you shower." He left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I turned on the shower and, while I waited for the water to get warm, I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. I then stepped into the shower and started to clean myself of dirt and sickness. The only thing that bothered me of the shower was even though I turned the water to hot, the water felt cold to me. _I hate being sick,_ I thought to myself as I finished washing the suds off my body. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I then saw a bag on the sink and a note attached to it. I picked up the note and started to read it.

_Christina dropped by and handed me the bag. She said that she knew you were over here and then gave me the bag of clothes. Tobias._

I smiled and thanked Christina for knowing where I was. I took out the clothes and looked to see what Christina got me. The clothes were black pants, black tank, underwear, and bra. I thanked the lord that Christina didn't put any lace or skimpy clothes in the bag. I dried myself off then proceeded to put the clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom, where Tobias was sitting on the bed. He looked up when he saw me come in and got off the bed. "Ready?"

"Do you have a sweater?" I asked. I was still very cold and I didn't have anything to put on over my tank.

"Yeah." Tobias walked over to the drawer and opened it. He took out a black sweater and handed it to me. I thanked him and then put the sweater on. I then nodded at Tobias, telling him that I was ready to go. We walked out of his apartment and started to walk to the infirmary.

"Tris!"

We turned around and saw Christina walking to us. She was about to say something when a look of concern flashed across her face. "Hey, are you all right? You look like crap."

"Thanks, Christina," I mumbled.

"I was just saying!"

I laughed under my breath; she still had some Candor in her. "It's all right. I think I'm sick, so Tobias and I are going to the doctor to see if I am."

"Oh."

"Don't tell anyone; I don't want anyone to know I'm sick."

Christina nodded. "If you need anything, just tell me."

I nodded and Christina walked off. Tobias and I continued our way to the infirmary and, once we got there, Tobias walked up to a nurse and asked to see a doctor.

"Of course, follow me," said the nurse. She got up and we followed her into another room. "Sit right here." She gestured to a chair and it reminded me of the ones I used for the fear simulations. I got on the chair and leaned back. "I'll go and get you a doctor." She then left, leaving me and Tobias.

Tobias grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and placed it next to me. He sat in the chair and held my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

The door opened again and a young man walked in. The man had short green hair; I'm pretty sure it was dyed. He also had brown eyes and his ears were pierced. The man was wearing black pants and a black over-coat. "Hello, I'm West. What seems to be the problem?"

"I think I might be sick," I said.

West nodded and took out a clipboard with a pen attached to it. "When did it start?"

"Last night."

"Any systems?"

"My head was pounding, my throat hurts, my nose was so stuffed that it was hard to breath last night." Tobias stiffed at that and I squeezed his hand to reassure him. "And just this morning I threw up."

West wrote this down then took out a flashlight. "Could you open your mouth?" I did and West turned on the flashlight and flashed it at my mouth. He looked at my mouth for a few minutes then turned off the flashlight. West then took out a thermometer. "Put this under your tongue." I took the thermometer and did what West told me. While the instrument was in my mouth, I saw West writing down something on the clipboard. The thermometer beeped and West took it out of my mouth. He looked at it and nodded. "Yeah, you're sick. You have a hundred and one degree fever. Your throat is also very red; I'll give you some medicine for that."

"Is there a reason why she is sick?" Tobias asked.

"It is very common that some initiates get sick after initiation. I'm pretty sure that you got sick from the stress and fights of initiation," West explained. "Stay indoors and bundle up. Also, eat food that will be easy to digest. If you take the medicine and don't do anything strenuous, you'll be better in a few days."

I nodded.

"I'll go get the medicine for you." West then left the room.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Tobias looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"How am I going to keep this a secret? I don't want anyone to know that I'm sick. What if Peter finds out and comes to kill me?"

"I'm not going to let that happen. If you just do what West says, you'll be better in a few days and no one would ever know that you were sick."

I smiled. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Tobias leaned in to kiss me but I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. I looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. "I don't want to get you sick." Tobias chuckled lightly then placed a kiss on my forehead.

West walked back in and handed a bag to Tobias. "Have her take this once you get back home. After six hours, have her take another douse."

"So give this to Tris every six hours?" Tobias asked.

West nodded.

"Thank you, West," I said.

"You're welcome." West left again.

"Help me up."

Tobias grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair. We walked out of the infirmary and walked to the apartment. Tobias opened the door and we walked inside, but stopped when we saw what was inside; or who was inside.

Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Lynn, and Shauna were in the apartment, staring at us.

"So, Tris, we heard you were sick," said Uriah.

I looked at Christina and glared at her.

"It wasn't my fault. Will saw that you looked pale and asked what was wrong. I told him what happened and he told everyone else."

I turned my glare over to Will.

"They were all I told!" exclaimed Will.

"Better be," I said, walking over to the bed. "I don't want all of Dauntless to come and wish me to get better." I sat down on the bed and was about to lay down when Tobias held out a cup of purple liquid.

"You have to take it," said Tobias. "Doctor's orders."

I sighed and took the cup from his hand. I drank the medicine and made a face; it tasted terrible! It kind of tasted like toothpaste. Marlene walked up to me, holding a glass of water. I thanked her and drank half the glass, getting rid of the taste in my mouth. I started to feel a little sleepy and Tobias noticed it.

"I think you should go," Tobias said, talking to our friends. "Tris needs to rest."

"We'll be back tomorrow then," Shauna said.

"With some Dauntless cake!" exclaimed Zeke.

I smiled and watched my friends leave the apartment. Lynn stopped and looked at me. "Hope you feel better, Tris." I was shocked that Lynn said that but thanked her anyway. After everyone left, Tobias walked up to the bed and tucked the blanket around me. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I apologize for not updating. I had a major writer's block and every time I go to write, I go stuck. The ironic thing was that I could easily write my other story but I came up with nothing for this story. Anyway, sorry for another short chapter; I'll try to make the next one long.**

**I do not own Divergent but Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Stupid damn doctor,_ I thought as I threw up in the toilet. Apparently, I was allergic to the medicine West gave me and I ended up getting sicker. West said he could get me different medicine but I didn't want to take any chances. I thought that if I just stay indoors, eat, and rest that I would be fine in a few days. Nope; that didn't happen. The food I ate didn't agree with me so I ended up throwing it all up, I couldn't sleep because of my overly stuffed nose, and I kept getting chills. My friends suggested that I take a hot shower but the hot water felt cold to me.

A hand rubbing my back interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw Christina staring at me, worry etched in her face. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?"

"I'm sure, Christina," I answered. I slowly got up and rinsed my mouth. I then walked over to the bed and laid down on it, wrapping the blankets around me. Christina walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. She rubbed my shoulder and I sighed; I wished Tobias was here right now.

Tobias had to go back to his job at the control room. He wanted to stay with me but I told him he couldn't skip work. My friends said that they would take turns watching over me, to make sure nothing happens. At first, I was upset about this for I could take care of myself; but I was actually very grateful a few days later when I didn't feel like getting out of bed and Shauna made soup for me.

At a certain point of the day is when my friends would switch hours and take turns watching me. In the mornings it would be Christina and Will, around lunch would be Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn; towards the afternoon would be Zeke and Shauna, and Tobias would come after he was done with work. Tobias would also come on his breaks to check on me to make sure I was all right and wanted to know if I needed anything.

"Tris, you there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Christina. "Sorry, I was spacing out. What did you say?"

Christina smiled. "I asked if you wanted anything."

"A glass of water would be fine."

"Want anything to eat?"

"Not really; I would probably throw it up anyway."

"How about I get you something light to eat," Christina said more to herself than to me. Before I could say anything, Christina walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She came back with a tall glass of water and a plate of crackers. I looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Crackers?"

"It was the only thing I could find that might work with your stomach."

I thanked Christina anyway and took the water and crackers from her. I nibbled on the crackers while drinking the water in-between. Christina sat down in a chair and made small conversations with Will.

A knock sounded at the door and Will got up to answer it. He opened the door and Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Tobias walked in.

"Tris, you must have been dying of boredom," said Uriah. "But I'm here now." Lynn slapped Uriah upside the head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"How are you feeling, Tris?" Marlene asked.

"Besides the fact that I'm throwing my guts up and getting chills every once in a while, I'm just peachy," I answered.

"Well, hope this will lighten your mood," Uriah said, holding out a piece of Dauntless cake. I smiled but when I looked at the cake, it didn't look very appetizing and my stomach started to turn.

"I actually don't want the cake, Uriah," I said. "You can have it."

Everyone was shocked by my answer and Uriah was about to protest when he received a glare from Marlene. Uriah closed his mouth and nodded, taking the cake back.

"Why don't you want the cake, Tris?" Will asked.

"My stomach doesn't agree with the idea of cake right now."

Tobias walks up to me and sits down, bringing me to his chest. He wraps his arms around me and I placed my head on his chest.

"Oh, just to let you all know, we are supposed to pick our jobs tomorrow," said Uriah.

I widen my eyes and stared at him. "Tomorrow?! How am I supposed to say what I want when I can't even leave the room?!"

"We can tell Max or Eric what job you want," said Marlene. "Preferably Max."

"Ok." I felt a little better knowing that I won't get some random job.

"Have you thought about what job you want, Tris?" Christina asked.

I shrugged. "I'm deciding between training transfers and working at the tattoo parlor."

"You can do both," said Tobias.

"I can?"

"Training transfers is a part-time job so you would need another job for the rest of the year."

I nodded. For the rest of lunch, we talked about jobs we wanted to have. Christina wanted to train Dauntless born, Uriah wanted to be a leader; since I didn't want the position and he's the second highest ranking initiate, Marlene either wants to be a nurse or a Dauntless born trainer, Will doesn't know what he wants, and Lynn doesn't care.

Zeke and Shauna then arrived and everyone else left; I fell asleep moments later.

**FOUR'S POV**

After I left the apartment, I made my way over to Max's office. I didn't want to announce to all of Dauntless that Tris was sick and I didn't want Tris to worry about getting her job. I knocked on the door of Max's office and waited. "Yes?" I opened the door and stepped inside. Max looked up and smiled. "Four, have you changed your mind on becoming a leader?" I shook my head; even to this day, Max still tries to get me to be a leader.

"No, I wanted to tell you the job Tris Prior will take."

"She can tell me herself tomorrow."

"She can't." I looked at the door to make sure no one would come in. "Tris is sick."

Max's face changed to a concern look. "Is Tris all right?"

"It's only the flu but can you not tell all of Dauntless? Tris doesn't want everyone to come over and wish her to get well."

Max nodded. "Sure and I'll put the job that Tris wants down so we don't have to worry about it."

I told Max what Tris wanted and, just like he was with me, was shocked that Tris didn't want to be a leader. At first Max thought I convinced Tris not to be a leader but I said that this was her decision and I had no part of it. I even told him that he could ask Tris himself and she would tell Max what I told him.

"All right, I believe you," said Max. "But I'll ask Tris when she's better if that's her decision."

I nodded. "Thanks, Max."

"Anytime." We shook hands and I left the office to go to the control room.

**PETER'S POV**

I watched as Four walked out of the office and walk down the hallway. I heard the whole conversation and joy filled my being. The little stiff was sick so she was weak, defenseless, and no Four there to protect her. A smile spread across my face; revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

**Peter has found out! What will he do? That's a good question, because I don't know! I'm literally stuck and don't know what to do now. I will continue this story but it's very hard to get ideas. If anyone out there has any ideas on what Peter should do, or if he should do anything at all, please let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the wait but this past weekend, I graduated from high school so it was pretty busy at my house. Good news is that since I'm done with school, I can update a lot more; but I will not update on the weekends. I do not have my own laptop yet so I have to use the main computer; which my dad owns on the weekends. Anyway, just so you all know, Peter will not do anything to Tris in this chapter. I still haven't decided what Peter should do to Tris yet but I should know soon.**

**Any who****, here is the next chapter and be happy; cause it is long and I don't own Divergent!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock; it read seven forty-five. I started to get up when I felt an arm push me back down. I looked up and saw Tobias staring at me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to go tell Max the job I want," I answered, trying to get back up again.

"I already told him."

I stopped and looked at Tobias. "You did? When?"

"Yesterday, after my lunch break."

"Oh." I laid back on the bed and sighed. I looked at Tobias as he ran a hand through my hair.

"How do you feel?"

"My throat still hurts but at least I don't have the feeling to throw up anymore."

Tobias placed his hand on my forehead. "You still feel a little warm but it's not as bad as the rest day you got sick. I think you should be better in a day or two."

"Great, two more days of doing nothing." I hated lying here in bed while everyone else got to go out and do what they want.

"What if we invited everyone to come over and hang out?"

I stared at Tobias, an eyebrow raised. "But I'm sick."

"You don't feel like you have a high fever. I'm pretty sure that if you to don't do anything crazy that you'll be fine."

"That would be nice." I placed my head on Tobias's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Do you have to go in?"

"Not until after lunch. Do you want me to stay?"

I just nodded. Tobias kissed my head and continued to hold me as I fell asleep.

**PETER'S POV**

I left the pit in a very pissed off mood. We just chose our jobs and I was going to pick leader when Uriah chose to be leader; at least the stiff wasn't leader. I decided then that I was going to fight to entertain people. I had gotten my apartment and room key and was making my way towards it. _Maybe I should pay the stiff a visit,_ I thought. A smile appeared on my face as I came up with ideas on how I would torture the stiff.

I saw the apartment and was about to enter when the door started to open. I hid behind the corner and peeked out from behind it. Christina and Will left the apartment and then Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn walked in. I realized that the stiff's friends were watching over her while Four was out. I walked away from the apartment, cursing under my breath. If I wanted to take the stiff out, then I was going to need help.

**TRIS'S POV**

When I woke up, I noticed that Tobias wasn't with me and that the room was very quiet. I got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. After I got sick, Christina was able to bring me a bag of clothes so I wouldn't have to wear Tobias's clothes. I grabbed a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, and undergarments before heading towards the bathroom. I turned on the hot water, stripped, and then stepped into the shower. This time, I could feel the hot water so I knew that I was getting better. I grabbed the soap and started to wash myself, hoping that if I scrub hard enough I would be better by tomorrow. I washed my hair and rinsed the suds off my body. I turned off the water and rung my hair out, getting rid of any access water. I wrapped a towel around me and used another towel to dry my hair. I dried myself off then put my clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom to find Shauna and Zeke talking to each other. Shauna looked up when she noticed me walk into the room. "I guess you're feeling better?"

I shrugged. "I'm still getting chills and my throat still hurts."

"You think you'll be able to eat something?"

"I think."

"Well, it's a good thing I got you this," Zeke said, handing me a slice of Dauntless cake. "You missed lunch and Four told us not to wake you."

I thanked Zeke and took the slice from him. I took a bite and chewed slowly, making sure that I wasn't going to throw up at any minute. When the feeling didn't come, I ate the rest of the cake and handed the empty plate back to Zeke.

"Guess you are feeling better," muttered Zeke.

* * *

Later that day, I was sitting on the couch, eating a sandwich, with Tobias sitting beside me. Tobias sunk a sandwich and a drink out of the cafeteria for me when he heard I could eat without throwing up.

"You might want to wear layers," Tobias said, after a few moments of silence.

I looked at him then swallowed the food that was in my mouth before speaking. "What do you mean?"

"When our friends get here, we're going to play truth or dare. If you don't do a dare or answer a question, you have to take off an article of clothing; shoes or socks don't count."

"I'll go change after I finish eating." Tobias nodded then kissed my head before getting off the couch. I'm guessing he's going to put on some layers as well. I finished the last bite of my sandwich then got up and went to the closet. I decided to put a black tank underneath my black shirt and put a black jacket over my shirt. Tobias walked in then, wearing a black jacket as well. "I guess we thought of the same thing," I said.

"Great minds think alike," said Tobias. I placed a kiss on Tobias's lips and he stared at me. "I think it's safe now." Tobias smirked then brought me in close and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around Tobias's neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door and we broke apart. "Always at the right time," muttered Tobias. I smirked as Tobias walked over to open the door.

"We bring drinks!" Uriah exclaimed, holding up a six-pack of beer and soda.

"And chips!" yelled Zeke.

"I'm ready for some truth or dare," Marlene said and the others nodded their heads in agreement. After getting our drinks and chips, we sat down in a circle; I sat next to Tobias and Christina.

"Time for some ground rules," said Zeke. "Since Tris is slowly getting better, don't dare her anything too extreme or anything to do with alcohol."

I looked at Tobias and raised an eyebrow, which he returned with a look saying I-had-nothing-to-do-with-this.

"Since this is basically a get well party for Tris, then she goes first," stated Uriah.

"All right," I said, then looked around; deciding who my first victim would be. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game."

"Fine." Marlene moved and sat on Uriah's lap. She smiled at me before moving on. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Uriah."

"Bring it on!"

Marlene got up and retrieved some shot glasses, filling them with whiskey. Marlene placed the glasses in front of the brothers, ten for each one. "Ready…go!" The two started but apparently Uriah never had whisky before because it took him a while to get over the taste while Zeke was on his third shot. Zeke slammed his last shot glass down while Uriah was on his eighth.

"I beat you again, little brother!" yelled Zeke.

"One day, Zeke," promised Uriah. "One day."

"Anyway, Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth, and don't even say it, Uriah."

"You're no fun," muttered Uriah.

"What is your real name?"

Tobias took off his jacket without even thinking about it. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Christina."

Will blushed then looked at Christina. She nodded and the two walked into a closet, shutting the door. After a few minutes, moans could be heard coming from the room.

"That didn't take long," I said. After the seven minutes passed, Christina and Will walked out of the closet. Both of their hair was messy and their clothes were a little ruffled. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Pansycake!" yelled Uriah.

"You are not bringing that back!" Lynn yelled, hitting Uriah with a pillow.

"What does that mean?"

"It's an old Dauntless saying," explained Shauna. "It's supposed to be an insult to other Dauntless members."

I nodded then looked back at Will to let him continue.

"If you had a choice to go back to Abnegation, would you?"

I was shocked by Will's question. I could tell Tobias was staring at me, wondering what I was going to say. "I do miss my parents, but I wouldn't go back. I have more friends here than I did in Abnegation." Tobias wrapped an arm around me and held me close. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the pit and kiss the first person you see on the lips."

"All right." Shauna got up and walked out of the room, with Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene following her. After a few minutes, they came back with Uriah and Marlene laughing their heads off, Shauna blushing, and Zeke fuming.

"What happened?" Christina asked.

"We walked out to the pit and Shauna saw this guy that was in Zeke's initiation class. So, Shauna walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Shauna started to walk away but the guy grabbed her and kissed her again. Then, Zeke comes up, pulls Shauna away from the guy, and punches the guy right in the face, telling him that Shauna is taken," Marlene explained, then starts laughing again; we started laughing too.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want until it happens to your girl," said Zeke.

"I don't think anyone will mess with Tris, since she's dating the legendary Four," said Will.

"Like they would even try," Tobias said. I smiled then kissed Tobias's on the cheek.

"So, Lynn, truth or dare," said Shauna, changing the subject.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to Eric and tell him you like him."

"No way!" Lynn took off her shirt, revealing a black tank. "I'll get you for that, Shauna. Christina, truth or dare."

"Truth."

Uriah started to open his mouth but a warning look from Christina shut him up.

"What is your biggest fear?"

Christina blushed before mumbling, "Moths."

We all stared at each and tried to hide our laughter. Christina glared at all of us which made us burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Moths?" Shauna asked, in between laughter. "Really?"

"They're so feathery and small and…" Christina shuddered and Will wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Christina turned to me. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Christina smirked and I got nervous. _Oh no._ "I dare you to let Four give you a hickey and then you have to give Four one as well." I widen my eyes then looked at Tobias. He gave me a look saying if-it's-all-right-with-you. I moved my hair away from my neck, giving Tobias access. Tobias leaned down and started to kiss my neck. I could feel his teeth grazed across my skin and I closed my eyes in bliss. Tobias moved away from my neck and it was now time for me to do the other half of my dare. I placed my lips on Tobias's neck and did the same thing he did; only this time, when I was done, I dragged my tongue across the hickey which made Tobias shudder. I smiled at my work then moved away. I was then met with the wide eyes of my friends.

"Dang, Tris," said Christina. "I didn't know you had it in you."

I smiled but suddenly went into a coughing fit. I saw that my friends had gotten worried and I was going to tell them I was fine when I went into another coughing fit.

"I think Tris needs some rest," said Tobias, which meant that everyone had to leave.

My friends nodded and said things like get better and don't stress yourself out. After they left, Tobias picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He sat me down on it and got in beside me. I took off my jacket and Tobias pulled the covers over us. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close, and I fell asleep after that.

* * *

**Sorry if the truth or dare wasn't good. I never really played that game and I tried not to copy ideas from other writers. I'm still taking suggestions of what Peter should do to Tris so if you have any, let me know. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this week. Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone; I'm back with another chapter. I would like to thank everyone who gave me ideas on what Peter should do to Tris. I looked at everyone's ideas and came up with something; so I would like these people:**

**Lily k**

**maggiescousin**

**22Tobias**

**Fourtris46**

**Dauntlessgirl57**

**Aubreylovesthegames**

**divergentforever**

**Thank you so much!**

**I do not own Divergent**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning feeling better. I stretched and started to get up when I was pulled back down. I looked down and smiled when I saw Tobias's arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I was able to wiggle out of his grasp without waking him up and got out of the bed. I looked at the door and tried to remember the last time I went outside. _It wouldn't hurt if I just went for a walk,_ I thought to myself then looked back at the bed; Tobias was still fast asleep. I leaned down, kissed his cheek, and whispered, "I'll be back." I walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out of the apartment.

There weren't a lot of people out yet because it was early in the morning and everyone was probably still sleeping. I walked over to the chasm and placed my hands on the railing, staring at the water rushing at the bottom. If this place wasn't so dangerous, I might consider it beautiful. I then heard footsteps and turned around; no one was there. I looked around, trying to find the source of the footsteps. "Whose there?" No answer. I walked away from the chasm and started to head back to the apartment.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist and a damp cloth covered my mouth and nose. I released a muffled scream and I thrashed around to escape the arm that held me. I started to feel dizzy and, after a few more attempts of trying to get away, succumbed to the darkness.

**FOUR'S POV**

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock; it was almost eight. I felt around for Tris but she wasn't anywhere on the bed. _She must be up already,_ I thought then got up from the bed. I figured she was in the bathroom so I walked over to it but found it empty. Confused, I walked around the apartment, looking for Tris. I started to worry when I couldn't find her so after I changed my clothes, I ran out of my apartment to search for Tris. On my search, I found Christina and Will. "Hey, have either of you seen Tris?" They both gave me a confused looked.

"Isn't Tris with you?" Christina asked.

"No, she was gone when I woke up this morning."

"We haven't seen her and she wasn't in the cafeteria," said Will. "Maybe she's in the pit."

We ran towards the pit and I hoped that Tris would be there, talking with our other friends. When we arrived at the pit, we saw everyone else but Tris wasn't with them. I looked around the pit with a panicked expression on my face; where was Tris?

Zeke saw the expression on my face and walked up to me. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Tris?"

He shook his head. "No, why?"

"She's gone and I don't know where she went."

"I'll ask Uriah and see if he knows anything." Zeke walked off to find his brother.

"I'm going to talk to Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna to see if they know where Tris is," Christina said, and then walked away.

"Do you have any ideas on where she went?" asked Will.

So many thoughts raced through my head I couldn't think of anything. I then thought of a place. "I think I know where she might be." I took off, with Will following close behind. We arrived at the chasm and I started to head towards our secret spot in the chasm. "Four." I turned around and saw Will holding a cloth. I took the cloth from him and I could already smell the drug coming from the cloth. I looked at Will and he nodded, confirming the thoughts running through my head; Tris was kidnapped.

**TRIS'S POV**

I woke up and found myself in a dark room. I tried to move but I was tied down to a chair and a gag was in my mouth. I struggled against the bounds that held me but I couldn't break free. I then heard a door open and footsteps walking towards me. I looked up and stared into the eyes of my captor.

Peter smiled at me then knelt in front of me. "Hello, stiff, good to see you're finally awake." I glared at Peter and wished the gag could be removed so I could start spitting curses at him. "I haven't decided what I'm going to do with you yet but when I do…" Peter took out a knife and pointed it at me. "You're going to wish you never transferred to Dauntless. But for now, let's have some fun." Peter dragged the knife across my cheek and I tried not to scream in pain.

**FOUR'S POV**

I was in the control room, looking through the tapes, trying to find out who kidnapped Tris. After everyone found out what happened to Tris, they all started to look for clues to see if they could find something that would lead us to Tris.

The door opened and Zeke walked in. "Find anything?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I've been checking tapes from last night and I can't find anything."

"I don't think anyone would be that stupid to kidnap Tris in the middle of the night with you there." Zeke walked up to me and stood beside me. "What time did you wake up this morning?"

"Around eight. Why?"

"Ok." Zeke fast forward through the tapes. "I think Tris was taken sometime between early this morning and the time you woke up." Zeke kept on fast forwarding until I saw Tris standing by the chasm.

"Stop right here." Zeke did and then pressed play. We watched as Tris stared at the water then turned around. She said something and then looked around. Tris started to head back to our apartment when a figure wearing a ski mask came up behind Tris and placed the drugged cloth over Tris's mouth and nose. She struggled to get away from the figure but she passed out from the drug. The figure lifted Tris up and carried her away from the chasm. I tried to see who the figure was and where they were going but I couldn't see that well with the tape. I fast forward through the tapes to see if I could find anything but I didn't.

"Who do you think it was?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know, but I have a few ideas." I got up from the chair and walked out of the room. _I'll find you, Tris._

* * *

**Peter has kidnapped Tris! I know some of you were just waiting for this to happen and now it did. Sorry for the short chapter but the first time I wrote this chapter, it was really long so I cut it. I know some of you are probably mad at me for doing that but I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry but this isn't a new chapter; it's more like a replaced chapter. I was reading this chapter last night and I didn't like how it was. I changed some things around and after I finished, I liked this version better. Sorry if there were people that liked the original chapter but I thought that this version flowed more with the story. ****I will update the next chapter on Tuesday.**

**Anyways, here is the revised chapter. ****Enjoy and I don't own Divergent**

* * *

Chapter 6

**FOUR'S POV**

It has been almost a week since Tris was kidnapped and there was still no sign of her. We checked all of the Dauntless compound but Tris wasn't anywhere. Uriah was able to start an investigation since he was a leader; well, not really but Max said he would help find Tris. He and Uriah had been questioning people for the past few days to see if anyone knew anything about what happened to Tris. No one knew anything, until one day.

I was in the control room, looking through tapes, when Christina barged in. "We have a lead." I jumped out of my seat and followed Christina to Max's office. We walked into the room to find Max, Uriah, and West in the room. "What do you have?" I asked.

"West said he might know who kidnapped Tris," said Uriah.

"I'm not certain but it's a start," said West. "Anyway, right after Tris was kidnapped, I got a letter saying they needed medicine for colds and to deliver it to this address." West held out the letter with the address on it. "So I did what the letter said and went to the address. I then realized that the address was close to the prison. A man came out, took the medicine, and walked away."

"Who was the man that ordered the medicine?" I asked

West hesitated before answering, "Peter."

**TRIS'S POV**

I shivered in the chair I was tied to. I tried to think of how many days I've been trapped here but it was hard to tell when there were no windows or clocks to tell me when it was morning or night. I figured, though; that when Peter comes in must mean it was the end of the day. Every time Peter came, he did the same thing. He would cut me, beat me, give me medicine, and water. He also felt my forehead before his 'activities'.

My body started shaking and I went into a coughing fit. Did I forget to mention that the medicine Peter gave me was the stuff I was allergic to? I don't know why Peter was trying to make me sick again but whatever it was, it wasn't helping the state that I'm in. There are cuts layered all over my body, some were deep and would probably need stitches while others were grazes. The chair I was sitting on was probably drenched in blood and there was probably a small puddle of blood surrounding the chair. There were probably bruises on my face and stomach from when Peter hit me if I cried out when he cut me.

I thought of my friends and wondered what was taking them so long. Unless Peter was working with someone, I shouldn't be hard to find. _Tobias, where are you?_

**FOUR'S POV**

I ran to Peter's apartment and knocked the door down. "Peter!" I yelled, searching the apartment; no one was here. Uriah, Christina, and Max came in and helped me to search Peter's apartment as well. I then found a note on Peter's bed; I picked it up and started reading it. _You'll never find me nor Tris. She's in a place where the worst have gone._ I reread the note and tried to think of where Peter has Tris but I couldn't come up with anything.

"Did you find something?" Christina asked, walking up beside me. I showed her the note and she read it, a confused look appearing on her face. "Maybe the others will know what Peter is talking about?" She walked over to Max and Uriah and gave them the note. They both read the note and while Uriah's face showed confusion, Max's eyes lit up in realization.

"Do you know where Tris is?" I asked.

"Yes," said Max. "There used to be a holding cell behind the prison where we kept our worst criminals. A few years ago, we stopped using the holding cell and just executed the criminals."

"I'll lead you to it," Uriah said. "I stumbled across it once during a game of truth or dare." We all stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "I was dared to go to this place and sit in it for five minutes. I didn't know that it was the holding cell."

"You three go, I'll get the doctors," said Max. "I'm pretty sure Tris will need it."

I didn't need to be told twice.

**TRIS'S POV**

The door to my cell opened and I had to squint from the light that entered the room. I saw Peter walk in with an angry look on his face. "Your friends have ruined my plans so we are switching to Plan B." Peter untied me and then threw me to the floor. He got on top of me, forced my arms behind my back, and tied my wrists together. I saw him write something on a piece of paper and place it on the chair. Peter forced me to my feet and dragged me out of the room.

**FOUR'S POV**

We got to the prison and Uriah led us to the back, where a single door stood. I then entered a cell and found a chair covered in blood and a note on the chair. I picked up the note and read what it said. _You're too late, Four._ My eyes widen and I ran out of the call, ignoring the calls of my friends.

**TRIS'S POV**

I had no idea where Peter was taking me but it couldn't be good. My legs were actually stiff from sitting on the chair for so long that I couldn't really move them, so I just let Peter drag me to wherever he was going. When I heard the sound of rushing water, though; I suddenly found access strength and started struggling in Peter's grasp. "Hold still, Stiff," Peter said, then slapped me across the face. I let out a muffled scream, hoping that someone would hear me and save me. We got to the Chasm and Peter grabbed me by the throat and lifted me over the railing. I tried to kick him but my short legs couldn't reach him. Peter smiled at me and then said, "I'll see you in hell, Stiff." He released me and I screamed as I fell.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Will Tris be saved? Who is going to save Tris? Who do you want to save Tris? Why am I asking these questions? Don't answer that last one. Review and tell me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back and as promised, I give you all a new chapter. But, I have a few things to say. First off, I changed the last chapter so I recommend that, if you hadn't already read the revised chapter, reread the last chapter. Secondly, I'm not a doctor nor do I know a lot about medicine and stuff like that so sorry if some information is incorrect or is kind of confusing. Lastly, this story will be done in about 2 or 3 chapters...maybe 4. ****In this chapter, a special guest comes in to help Tris.**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I screamed as I fell after Peter released me. I thought that this was going to be the end until I felt a hand grab my arm, stopping me from falling. I felt myself being pulled up, over the railing, and back on the ground. I looked up and saw Zeke staring at me. He removed the gag from my mouth and untied me. I looked past Zeke and saw Peter lying on the ground, unconscious. "Tris? Tris, are you ok?" I snapped my attention back to Zeke and stared at him; he looked concerned. I wanted to thank him but I couldn't form the words in my mouth.

Suddenly, the sickly feeling I had earlier came back; only this time, it was ten times worse. I felt really cold and my body was shaking like crazy. My head was pounding and spinning which made me feel like I was going to throw up. I saw the ground coming closer to me and it was then I realized I was falling. Zeke stopped me then felt my forehead. "Shit, you're burning up." Zeke picked me up and started to carry me away from the chasm, stopping only to kick Peter in the head. As Zeke continued to walk, I heard voices calling my name but I was too tired to answer them. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**FOUR'S POV**

As I was running to the chasm, all I could think about was how I was going to torture Peter once I found him. I saw a figure walking towards us and, at first, I thought it was Peter. I calmed down when I saw it was only Zeke but worry etched in my when I saw him carrying Tris. "Tris!" She didn't seem to answer me but Zeke noticed me. He stopped and waited for me to come to him; I stood by his side and looked at Tris. There were cuts and bruises adoring her arms, legs, and face, her clothes were a little torn, and she was shaking badly. I looked up at Zeke for an explanation on why Tris was shaking.

"She's burning up, Four," Zeke said, handing Tris over to me. "You have to get Tris to a doctor, fast; I'll take care of Peter." I nodded and then took off towards the infirmary.

Up ahead, I saw Christina and Uriah and they stopped when they saw me holding Tris. Christina looked like she was on the verge of tears while Uriah looked like he wanted to beat Peter up.

"I'm taking Tris to the infirmary; Zeke's handling Peter," I quickly explained to them. Christina went with me while Uriah headed over to the chasm; probably to give Peter a piece of his mind. I would have, too, but I have precious cargo in my arms.

We got to the infirmary a few minutes later just as Max was coming out with some doctors. "She needs help!" I exclaimed. The doctors sprinted into action and took Tris out of my arms and into the infirmary.

"Peter?" asked Max.

"Zeke and Uriah are handling him."

Max nodded and headed towards them. Christina and I walked into the infirmary and sat in the waiting area, knowing it would be a while before the doctors told us anything. I leaned my head against the wall and sighed. _Please be ok, Tris,_ I thought before I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Four! Four, wake up!" I snapped my eyes open to find Christina staring at me. "Finally, you're awake. I was shaking you and everything but you wouldn't wake up. I thought I was going to have to slap you to wake you up." I glared at her and was about to retort when she said, "West wants to talk to us about Tris." I stood up and followed Christina into another room, where West was.

"How is Tris?" I asked.

"She has many cuts around her arms, legs, face, and stomach area. Some needed stitches while others weren't that bad. She lost a lot of blood as well but we have her hooked up to a blood bag to restore the blood loss," West explained.

"But Tris will be ok?" asked Christina.

West looked away from us and bit his lip. I started to get worried when West didn't answer right away.

"What's wrong?"

West sighed. "If it was only the cuts and the blood loss, then Tris would be fine. But…"

"But what?"

"Tris has a very high fever; it's almost 107 degrees. Apparently, Peter forced her to drink the medicine Tris was allergic to. We don't really have medicine Tris needs on stock right now."

"Why don't you just get more?" Christina asked.

"We would have to contact the Erudite faction and wait for them to get the medicine, send it to us, and give it to Tris. This doesn't take a day or two; it would be a while to receive the medicine."

"How long does it take?" I asked.

"About a week."

"That doesn't seem too bad," said Christina.

"It actually is. If we can't give Tris the medicine to bring down her fever, then…Tris will die."

"What…What are you saying?" I asked, even though I probably already knew the answer.

"By the time we get the medicine, Tris would already be dead."

I stood there in shock as I let West's words sink in. _This can't be happening,_ I thought.

"Can't you tell the Erudite that you need the medicine ASAP?!" exclaimed Christina as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I can try but I don't know if we'll get it any faster."

"How long does she have?" I asked, trying to keep myself from crying.

"About three or four days."

"Can I see her?"

West nodded then led me and Christina into the room that Tris was in. When we walked into the room, I had to keep myself from falling to my knees when I saw Tris. Tris was lying on the bed, hooked up to machines and other things. She was tucked under blankets but the blankets couldn't stop Tris from shaking. Her face was pale and sweat was pouring down her face. "I'll leave you two alone with Tris," West said before leaving the room.

Christina ran over to Tris and grasped her hand. I walked over to Tris because I knew that if I ran, I would break down. I grabbed Tris's other hand and, using my thumb, traced soothing circles on the back of her hand. I placed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

* * *

The next day, West told me that he ordered the medicine but it wouldn't arrive for at least four days. At least it was quicker but West didn't know if Tris would still be alive by then. He told me that Tris's fever climbed to 110 and her being injured didn't help either. When I went into the room, Tris was paler and she was shaking a lot more. I grabbed her hand and held it. I kissed her forehead and begged her to wake up. Tris hasn't woken up yet; not even when our friends came to visit her.

Yesterday, during dinner, Christina told everyone about Tris's condition and they, too, were shocked. They came with us to check on Tris and they talked to her but she wouldn't wake up. The girls were crying and me and the other guys wanted to go and kill Peter. Speaking of Peter, I'm going to find out what his sentence would be.

The door opened and I looked towards it. Uriah walked in and sat down on the opposite side of Tris. The two of us sat in silence, watching Tris as she slept, until I decided to break the silence. "What's going to happen to Peter?"

"We tried to get him to talk at first but he wouldn't say anything. Christina lent us some truth serum and we injected Peter with it. Peter then told us that he tried to kill Tris during initiation but couldn't because you saved her. He still wanted to get rid of Tris and with her getting first only added fuel to the fire. Peter said he overheard you talking with Max when Tris was sick and thought it would be a perfect time to get Tris, since she was sick and all. When he found out that Tris was getting better, Peter ordered the medicine and forced her to take it so that she would get sick again. Peter told us that he was going to keep on doing this until Tris died but when West told us about him ordering the medicine, which he overheard, Peter decided to end it before we could find Tris."

I kept my anger under control as Uriah told me all of this. "What's his sentence?" I was hoping Uriah would say execution.

"We haven't decided yet. It would either be life in prison or execution. Also, Peter tried to shift the blame to Eric."

I stared at Uriah. "Really?"

"Yeah, Peter said that Eric order him to go and kidnap Tris. Eric said he had nothing to do with it and the two started arguing with each other. After Peter was on the truth serum, he said Eric had nothing to do with it and just used it as an excuse to get out of trouble."

"Figures." There was a knock at the door and we both turned to it. "Yes?" The door opened and Max walked in. "Four, I need to speak with you." I nodded then turned to Uriah.

"Look after Tris for me."

He nodded and I got up and walked out of the room with Max. "What is it, Max?"

"There's a woman here saying she's looking for Tris. The woman's from Abnegation and I was wondering if you knew who she is."

"Where is she?"

"I had her wait in my office while I left to come get you." I followed Max to his office and walked in. A woman with brown hair in a bun wearing gray clothes stood there. My eyes widen in recognition; this is Natalie Prior, Tris's mom.

"What are you doing here, Mrs. Prior?" I asked.

Natalie turned to me and smiled. "Hello again, Four. How are you?"

"Not so good."

Natalie's smile faded. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Tris is very sick and the medicine the doctors have, Tris is allergic to. They ordered different medicine but the doctors think Tris won't make it."

Concern etched in Natalie's face. "It's a good thing I came." Natalie turned to a basket beside her and took out a small bottle. "While I was cleaning my house yesterday, I had a bad feeling something happened to Tris. I made a little basket for her and I remembered to pack this." I stared at the bottle and saw that it was medicine. Hope filled me and I looked up at Natalie; she smiled and nodded. "When Tris was nine, she started coughing so I gave her some medicine. She got even sicker and the doctors told us that she was allergic to the medicine. They gave us a different kind of medicine to give to Tris to make her feel better. This is the medicine Tris needs to feel better."

"We have to go to the infirmary to give Tris the medicine."

Natalie, Max, and I ran out of the office and hurried towards the infirmary. Once there, I walked up to West and told him about the medicine Natalie has. West smiled and we walked into Tris's room. West took out a needle, filled it with the medicine, and inserted it into Tris's body.

"Now that we have some medicine for Tris, she'll have a fighting chance," said West.

"Is she going to be all right?" I asked.

"Since we have some medicine now and we're supposed to get even more in a couple of days, I think she'll be all right. We won't know, though, until later today or tomorrow."

I sighed and then turned to Natalie. "Thank you, Mrs. Prior."

"Please, call me Natalie," she said then turned to Max. "Are you one of the leaders of Dauntless?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while until Tris gets out of the hospital?"

Max thought about it for a while then said, "Sure."

"Thank you."

Max nodded. "Anyway, I have to go meet with the other leaders. We're going to decide about what Peter's fate will be?" He then left.

"Who's Peter?" Natalie asked.

I then filled Natalie in on what has happened to Tris for the past few days.

* * *

**Yes, Natalie Prior has come to help Tris. I couldn't remember if Tris told her mom her new name on Visiting Day but I think she did. Also, I thought about making a story where Marcus kidnaps Tris and Tobias and tortures them. What do you guys think? Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I have another chapter for you and I decided that this story will be done in 2 chapters. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I couldn't really think of anything and I wanted to give you guys a chapter.**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**FOUR'S POV**

A few days have passed and Tris has been getting a lot better. Her fever has gone down and her cuts were healing too. West has been using the medicine Natalie gave him to give to Tris. He ran out yesterday but luckily, West received the medicine from Erudite and so now West had a full stock of it.

Tris had woken up when her fever reached 105 degrees. She was still sore and tired from the kidnapping so West had her stay in the infirmary for a while. West said that when Tris's wounds are healed and when her fever gets down to a certain degree, he will released Tris from the infirmary. Course, when Tris heard that, she was pissed but seeing her mother again helped a little. Natalie was a big help around Tris and the doctors. She would make something for Tris that was easy to digest and wouldn't make her throw up. Yes, if something didn't suite well with Tris's stomach, Tris threw it up. Natalie knew just what Tris would need so she would make it and give it to Tris.

Our friends would always stop by and check on Tris, to see how she's doing. They also helped with making Tris feel better whether it was talking, making her laugh, or telling her exciting news that happened in Dauntless.

* * *

One day, everyone except for Uriah was in Tris's room, talking, when Uriah burst through the door. I could tell that something good happened because Uriah was in a good mood.

"What's going on, Uriah?" Marlene asked.

"You're going to like this," Uriah said before answering, "Peter's getting executed."

Tris's face lit up and everyone was the same way.

"What took so long to decide on it?" Lynn asked. "It's been almost a week now."

"The leaders didn't know what to do with Peter," explained Uriah. "We kept on going back and forth between life in prison or execution. They were about to vote on life in prison when one of the leaders asked, 'What would happen if Peter escapes prison?' We all changed our vote to execution because if we made Peter Factionless, he would probably come back somehow."

"When is his execution?" Tris asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Are you going?" I asked.

Tris shrugged. "I don't know."

A knock sounded at the door and West walked in. "Hello, Tris. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good." West took out a thermometer and gave it to Tris. She put it under her tongue and waited. After a few minutes, the thermometer beeped and Tris took it out of her mouth and gave it back to West. West looked at the thermometer and smiled. "101. Your fever is going down rather well."

"Do you think I'll be able to leave soon?" Tris asked.

"Well, seeing as though your fever is at a reasonable degree and your cuts have almost healed, I might let you out tomorrow. Let's see how the rest of the day goes and if you're feeling better tomorrow as well and your fever didn't go up, then I'll release you from the infirmary." West turned to leave when he suddenly stopped and looked back at Tris. "I forgot to mention, but your mother left to go back to Abnegation about a ten minutes ago."

"Why?"

"Your father wanted her back home, saying that she has spent enough time here. But, before she left." West walked out the room and came back in with a basket. "She left you this get well basket." West handed the basket to Tris then left the room.

"What's in it?" Christina asked.

Tris and I looked through the basket and found canned soup, crackers, cheese, fruit, and bread. "It's food," I said.

"Just food?" asked Will.

I nodded then noticed that Tris was having trouble keeping her eyes opened. "Are you tired, Tris?"

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep."

"Demanding much, Four?" A small smile formed on Tris's face.

I smirked. "Not yet."

Tris closed her eyes and she fell asleep.

"I'm going to leave, Four," Shauna whispered, standing up; the others got up as well. I nodded and they all left the room quietly, so they wouldn't disturb Tris. After they left, I grabbed Tris's hand and leaned back into my seat.

* * *

**TRIS'S POV**

When I next woke up, I felt slight pressure on my hand and looked down. Tobias's hand was wrapped around mine and his head was on the bed, eyes closed in a deep sleep. I smiled at this and decided to let him sleep a little while longer. I shifted on the bed and sighed.

Tobias started to stir and he woke up. He saw me awake and smiled at me. "Morning."

"It's morning already?" I couldn't believe that I slept through the whole day yesterday.

"Yeah; don't worry, you didn't miss much. Did you just wake up?"

I nodded. The door opened and West walked in. "You're awake."

"Can I leave now?" I asked. I wanted to get out of this place and go back to our apartment.

West and Tobias chuckled; they probably knew how anxious I was to get out of here. "Let's see how your fever is." After taking my temperature and seeing how my cuts are doing, West nodded. "Your fever didn't go up and your cuts seem to be fine. Let me get the release papers and I'll let you go." West then left and I smiled.

"Finally."

Tobias smiled. "Come on, we have to get you ready."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't go out looking like that."

I saw that I was wearing a hospital gown and blushed, embarrassed that I forgot about that. "Do you have any clothes for me?"

"Yeah, Christina dropped these off last night." Tobias handed me a bag of clothes. "Bathroom's over there."

I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and the first thing I noticed were the cuts and bruises slowly fading away. My face also looked very pale and sickly; I'm thinking about taking a shower when I get home. I changed into the clothes Christina brought me which was black pants, boots, and a black sweater. I walked out of the bathroom and stood beside Tobias.

West walked back in with the papers and, after I signed them, West allowed me to leave. Tobias and I walked out of the infirmary, holding hands. As we walked to the apartment, a gun shot rang through the compound. We both stopped walking and listened for anything else. "What was that?" I asked.

"That might have been Peter's execution," explained Tobias.

I nodded and we continued our way back to the apartment.

* * *

**Sorry for anyone that wanted to read Peter's execution but I might, in the next chapter, have a certain character explain how it all went down. Also, I have ideas for two different stories. I would write both of them at the same time but I'm already working on another story and I don't want to pressure myself writing three different stories. Here are the story ideas I have:**

**1. Tris is a princess and she is at the marrying age. She must choose a man from a high status to be her husband or she will be forced to marry the man her dad picked out for her.**

**2. Marcus had kidnapped Tris and Tobias and is torturing them. Will they be found or will they be forever trapped by Marcus?**

**I will do both of these stories but I want to know which one you want to read first. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with another chapter. One more chapter after this and this story will be done. Enjoy and I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 9

We walked into the apartment and I instantly headed for the bed. Even though the walk from the infirmary to the apartment was like 15 minutes, I was very tired. Tobias understood and let me go to bed, knowing that my sickness was the reason I was tired. I laid down on the bed and Tobias tucked me in.

"I'm not a child, Tobias," I said.

"I'm just making sure you're comfortable," answered Tobias.

I smirked then closed my eyes, sleep over taking me.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked up and saw Tobias staring at me. "What?"

"Our friends are here."

"Help me up." Tobias wrapped his arm around me and helped me to sit up on the bed. After making sure I was comfortable, Tobias left to get our friends. He came back a few minutes later and Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna sat on the bed with me while the guys stayed standing.

"How do you feel?" Marlene asked.

"Better; I took a nap before you guys arrived," I answered.

"We thought we would come here to tell you how Peter's execution went," said Christina.

"How did it go?" Tobias asked.

"Well…"

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

I walked into the Pit with Will, Marlene, and Zeke. Lynn and Shauna were working and Uriah was at the front with Max and Eric. Peter was tied to a chair and he actually looked kind of scared.

_Good, that asshole deserves it,_ I thought as I stood with other members of Dauntless who came to watch Peter's execution.

Max then walked up and everyone got quiet as he addressed Peter. "Peter, you are charged with kidnapping, torture, and attempted murder and your sentence is death."

"I don't see why this is necessary," started Peter. "The stiff deserved what came to her. She doesn't even deserve to be in Dauntless because she probably slept with Four to get into Dauntless."

I wanted to punch Peter so badly right now but when Will wrapped his hand around mine, I relaxed.

"Do you have any last words?" Eric asked.

Peter looked through the crowd till his gaze landed on us and smirked. "Where's the stiff? Is she too scared to come out?"

I couldn't handle this. "She's in the hospital thanks to you, you ass!" I yelled at Peter.

"Call down, Chris," Will whispered in my ear but it didn't help any.

Peter smiled even bigger than looked away from us. "She's a coward."

"You want to talk about cowardness! Fine, Tris is not a coward; you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You went after a girl who was sick and kidnapped, tortured, and tried to kill her. Attacking someone when they are weak is not brave, it's cowardly. And if you think Tris shouldn't be in Dauntless, then why didn't you go after her when she wasn't sick. I know why, it's because you're scared of her. You and I both know that she's stronger than you and you're afraid to accept that. You are a coward, Peter; and Dauntless don't accept cowards." Many Dauntless hollered and cheered in approval after my speech and some even patted me on the back.

Peter didn't say anything after that and I smirked. Max, Eric, and Uriah grabbed a gun and pointed it at Peter. From what I heard, out of the three guns, only one of them is loaded. No one knows which gun it is until the guns are fired.

"Be brave, Peter," Uriah said and then all three of them pulled the trigger. A shot rang out and Peter slumped in the chair.

**TRIS'S POV**

"And that's what happened," concluded Christina.

I nodded. "Thanks for sticking up for me.

"Peter was pissing me off too so I had to put him in his place," said Christina.

"Peter's face after the speech was priceless," Marlene said, smiling.

"And I missed it!" Shauna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"It's all right; I missed it too," I said.

"Tris, Max says he wants to talk to you after you're better," said Uriah. "He wants to make sure that you don't want to be leader."

"Ok. Hopefully I'll talk to him sometime this week. I also have to talk to Tori, to tell her that I'll be working with her."

"You know what we should do?" Zeke asked. "Play truth or dare."

Everyone agreed and got in a circle.

"I'll start!" exclaimed Zeke. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not a pansycake," declared Uriah.

"Stop trying to bring it back!" everyone yelled at him.

Uriah grumbled then looked at Zeke. "I dare you to give Tris a kiss." Uriah looked at me then at Tobias. "I rather not." Uriah took off his shirt and then turned to Will. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you think of Christina?"

Will turned to Christina and smiled. "She is beautiful, strong, brave, and I like the Candor side of her."

"You like how I say what comes to my mind?" Christina asked.

"Yeah because I know that you'll always tell me the truth."

Christina kissed him then placed her head on his shoulder. Will wrapped an arm around Christina and held her close. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah."

"Done." Marlene took Uriah into another room and closed the door. We heard moaning coming from the room seconds later. When time was almost up, Zeke got up and walked over to the door. He then jerked the door opened and started yelling. We then heard screaming coming from the room and started laughing. Zeke came back into the room laughing with a pissed off Uriah and a blushing Marlene behind him.

"What the hell, Zeke?!" screamed Uriah.

"You should have seen your faces," Zeke said then started to laugh again. Uriah tackled Zeke to the ground and they started to wrestle each other.

"Anyway, Lynn, truth or dare?" Marlene asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to break those two up." Marlene gestured to the still wrestling Zeke and Uriah.

Lynn nodded then walked up to the two, after grabbing a pillow. She hit Zeke with it first then Uriah.

"Ow!" Zeke exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Jeez, Lynn, how do you make a pillow hurt?" Uriah asked.

Lynn only smiled then sat back down. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to Max and confess your love to him."

Shauna took off her shirt. "You know that he's married."

"I know, but that was payback from last time."

"Max is married?" Will asked.

"Yeah, and I think his wife is pregnant, too," said Marlene.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Shauna asked.

"I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

"Ok." I got up from my spot and sat on Tobias's lap. Tobias wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"

Christina blushed before answering, "There was this kid in my faction that I didn't like so I told him that. The next day, I got in trouble and I realized that the kid was a leader's son."

"And that's why Candors are called jerks," said Zeke.

"Hey!"

We all snickered.

"Four, truth or dare?" Christina asked.

"Truth."

"Did you transfer factions?"

"Yes."

"Which faction?"

"Only one question, Christina." Tobias looked down at me. "Tris, truth or dare?"

I looked up at him. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

I smiled and then kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, no PDA," said Uriah.

I flipped him off and Tobias chuckled against my lips. We pulled away and I turned to Uriah. "Truth or dare, Uriah?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Marlene paint your nails whatever color she wants and you can't take it off for a week."

Uriah widen his eyes then mumbled, "Fine."

Marlene smiled then walked out of the apartment. She came back minutes later with a hot pink nail color. As Marlene was painting Uriah's nails, I leaned my head against Tobias's chest and closed my eyes. I heard Uriah say how he likes the color and I could picture everyone staring at him, thinking he was weird. The game went on but I didn't pay attention as I felt myself slowly falling asleep.

**FOUR'S POV**

"Zeke, truth or dare?" asked Lynn.

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink whatever I make for you."

"Sure."

Lynn got up and went into the kitchen. She came back carrying a glass of greenish red liquid. Lynn gave it to Zeke and Zeke hesitated to drink it but he did anyway. He shot up and ran to the bathroom; we heard him throwing up seconds later. Zeke came back and looked at Lynn. "What the hell did you put in that drink?!"

"Hot sauce and pickle juice."

"I can't believe I just drank that!" Zeke turned to me. "Tris, truth…" He suddenly stopped and smiled. I looked down and saw Tris asleep in my arms.

"She has the tendency to fall asleep a lot, doesn't she?" asked Will.

"She's sick, what do you expect?" asked Marlene.

"We'll see you later, Four," Zeke said and then left with the others.

I picked up Tris and carried her to the bed. I pulled the covers over her, kissed her head, and left her alone to sleep.

* * *

**Yes, I added another truth or dare. I thought the story deserved some humor since the past few chapters were filled with drama. **

**For the story ideas, I've gotten 4 people who want the first one and 7 people who want the second one. I will keep taking votes up until Monday and I will let you know what story I will write next. Later and please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my fellow readers. This is the last chapter of Sickly. Sorry that chapter is short but I couldn't think of a better ending. At the end of the chapter, I will tell you what story I will be writing next. Enjoy the last chapter of Sickly!**

**I don't own Divergent; Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

Chapter 10

**TRIS'S POV**

After three days of eating, sleeping, and taking my medicine, I am finally better. My fever is gone and my cuts have almost faded away. Tobias thought I was still sick but when we visited the infirmary, West confirmed that my fever was gone and I was free to leave the apartment. When me and Tobias walked into the cafeteria, Uriah saw that I was better and decided it would be a great idea to shout it to the world; which made everyone turn their attention to me. Zeke, in turn, hit Uriah upside the head and yelled at him, making everyone turn away from me; I was very grateful for Zeke that day.

* * *

One morning, I woke up and found that Tobias was not next to me. I looked at the time and realized that it was eight in the morning so Tobias would be at work by now. I got up from the bed, changed, and walked out of the apartment and towards Max's office; I still needed to talk to him. I knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." I walked in and saw Max by his desk. "Hello, Tris."

"Hi, Max. Uriah said you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. Four told me that you wanted to work at the tattoo parlor and train initiates, is that true?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to be a leader."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right, but if you ever change your mind, just tell me."

"I'll be fine, besides; I think Uriah will make a better leader than me. Oh, and I heard your wife is pregnant."

Max smiled. "Yes she is. She's due in four months."

"Do you know what the gender is?"

"It's actually genders." I widen my eyes. "Yes, my wife is having twins; a boy and a girl."

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

"I have to go see Tori, to tell her I'll be working with her."

"Ok, see you, Tris."

I smiled and left the office. I walked to the tattoo parlor and saw Tori. "Tori!"

Tori turned around and smiled at me. "Hello, Tris. How are you?"

"I'm fine; I wanted to let you know that I'll be working with you in the tattoo parlor."

"Then I better teach you how to work the needle." Tori led me to one of the stations and had my practice with a needle.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

I had just finished giving a guy a tattoo of a dragon on his back when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Tobias smiling at me. "Four, what are you doing here?"

"Well, this is a tattoo parlor so I'm here for a tattoo," answered Tobias.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm on break."

I nodded. "What do you want?"

Tobias handed me a piece of paper and I looked at it. It was a picture of a raven in flight, and in its beak was a chain that said 4+6=10. I smiled at him then told him to sit down. I asked where he wanted it and he pointed a spot over his heart. I moved his shirt down a little and started to draw the tattoo. After a few minutes, I finished and wrapped the tattoo in a bandage.

"Thanks," said Tobias, getting up. "I like it."

"That's good."

"I have to go back to work; I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok." Tobias kisses me on the lips then leaves the tattoo parlor. I thought about the tattoo Tobias got and decided that I should get one that sort of resembles it. An idea popped into my head and I smiled. "Hey, Tori!"

* * *

At lunch, I walked into the cafeteria and saw my friends already there. I got a hamburger and a slice of Dauntless cake then sat down next to Tobias. He smiled at me then saw the tattoo I got on my wrist. Tobias grabbed my wrist to get a closer look at the tattoo. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "This tattoo looks very familiar."

"It should," I answered then kissed Tobias on the lips. He wrapped an arm around me and held me close. On my wrist was a tattoo of a chain that wrapped around like a bracelet and on the chain said 4+6=10; it was the exact same chain the bird was carrying in its beak.

My friends thought it was weird but when they saw the matching chains tattooed on Tobias and me, they knew that it was actually a symbol of us together. The raven was giving a gift to his lover, and she received it.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the short chapter and the sucky ending. I thought of the tattoo idea over the weekend and I thought it would be a cute way to end the story.**

**Now, I know many of you are wondering what story I will be writing next and I will tell you now. The story I will be writing is...(drumroll in the background)...Marcus kidnapping Tris and Tobias! I have read the reviews over the past week and many of you wanted me to do that one first than the other idea. For those of you who wanted the story where Tris is a princess, don't fret; I'll make that one after the next story is done.**

**I'm going to need a day or two to gather some ideas together for the story and a title name. Sometime this week, the next story will be up so look forward to that. Also, check out my other story, Learning to Love, Trust, and Fight. It's not a Divergent fanfic, just so you know. Anyway, I'll talk to you again later this week. Don't forget to review. Later, peeps ;)**


End file.
